When there wouldn't be you and me
by Shalafi
Summary: Sakura has lived on and has forgotten Syaoran, yet what if he suddenly comes back to her life? S+S
1. Renewed

Author's Notes: Another story from me. if you can notice I kinda followed this style of writing from a certain book author, if you can guess that author I *could* give you a special fanfic only for that person. Well there isn't any S+S in the first part. I tell you. I LOVE ANGST!!!  
  
When there wouldn't be you and me. By: Miyoko  
  
Chapter: What it is now.  
  
"seven years." Sakura whispered.  
  
She stared at the vast sea in front her; the wind was brushing her face, caressing it softly.  
  
The man beside her wrapped one arm around her shoulders and gathered her closer to him. She felt his warmth, his scent. The mixture of sandalwood and him, it was intoxicating.  
  
Yes, he was so understanding, he always understood when she rambled on and on about her memories as a card captor. She had trusted him on this. Had he believed her? She did look at him when she told the stories about it, and his eyes were locked on her, was he listening? Yes, he was. She knew, and then she would smile and continue telling the story. And when she reached the part where the bad times came, he would come to her and hug her. Wipe the unshed tears and tell her that everything was okay, that it was done.  
  
She looked up at him now, the man who gathered her in his arms whose eyes stared blankly at the sea as if there was something others couldn't see.  
  
"Darren."  
  
The man turned to look at her, his long black hair danced in the wind, making him more handsome. His eyes were glittering amethysts, waiting for her to talk.  
  
"Thank you. for being here for me. For filling up the emptiness in me." she said, yet there was doubt in her voice. She was very grateful of him, of course, or she would have been in her room right now, sobbing. Had he noticed it? The quiver in her voice? He was still smiling, he couldn't have. He tightened his grip on her, almost possessive.  
  
"I'm always here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
NEXT the prologue of this story. 


	2. What it was before

When There Wouldn't Be You & Me  
  
Miyoko Says: Well, as you can see. my story doesn't seem S+S, but it is. In the story Sakura was in a nervous breakdown for a reason even I don't know. Well this 'guy' helped her go back to her normal self. But she wasn't that 'Sakura' we all knew. and then. stuff happens and things happen too. He dadadadadaaaa.  
  
Do you think the story is weird? I think this plot is not so common, is it? But anyway, I like my style of writing here, don't you agree?  
  
Chapter 2: What it was before.  
  
Memories. visions. dreams. pictures.  
  
They were haunting me, they seem to not end.  
  
Frail, weak, feeble.  
  
That was what I was, my mind was easy to corrupt. And now, it was more than that. I had crossed the line of my sanity, I had been broken. And I could not be mended.  
  
I paused. couldn't be mended? I hope not.  
  
I sat at the corner of my room, face dried with tears, hair tangled with the ribbons, skin scarred with wounds.  
  
This is not me. I used to be cheerful; no problem seemed to have affected me. Then why now am I like this? I struggled for an answer, but it was caught in my throat. Everyone was now gone, the guardians are now sleeping, lest some terrible danger would wake them. Yet am I not in danger? Why wouldn't they wake up out of their damned plane and come to me? Where are they?  
  
My friends.  
  
I snickered at the thought. Where were they? In their own businesses of course, they worry about me, yes. Yet what have they done? Take me to some psychiatrist like I was some crazed maniac? They couldn't understand me.  
  
No one could.  
  
But then he came.  
  
I was in my deepest of times, tou-san left food on the table, yet they were untouched. Sakura-chan, he would say, here's the food. I'll just leave them on the table okay?  
  
But it was never okay.  
  
And it will never will.  
  
Well, or so I thought.  
  
My room had been a terrible mess since I had been like this. No one wouldn't dare to come and clean the place, they probably would just end having a vase hit their face. Not even Touya, yes, not even that stupid baka who used to call me kaijuu. He wouldn't even me address me like that anymore. It would just be the simple 'Sakura'.  
  
I was sitting at the corner of my room, my messy room, knees drawn up to my chest, my arms wrapping them, eyes squinting at the objects lying to and fro in my room.  
  
The door creaked open, a man in white robes entered.  
  
I gathered myself and dug my head between my knees.  
  
"Get out, nobody needs you in this room."  
  
But the guy went in, not minding what I had just said. He placed a bag on top of table, shoving the trash that was on top.  
  
I didn't move. but I squinted my eyes to see him clearer in my position. His long black hair was tied at the back like a ponytail. He had large grey eyes, covered with thick glasses. I think he was almost as the same age as I am, if not older.  
  
I felt myself losing consciousness after that, my eyes were closing down. I tried to raise my head, but it was too heavy. I felt cold arms circling around me. then nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Everything was blurry when I woke up, I couldn't picture out where I was.  
  
Something warm.  
  
I forced my self to my side, but I couldn't see clearly.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
I found myself lying on my bed, changed into cleaner clothes. The room was a lot organized now; they must have cleaned my room when I was unconscious. Stupid people, why can't they just let me be? It would be a lot better for them, they didn't care anyway.  
  
Touya was sitting down on a chair, lost in deep thought. And there was otou- san, right there with Touya, standing with his 'fake worry' face.  
  
Who was this other person? This one with the white robes? He was too young to be psychiatrist. A student could be acceptable. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down on some papers.  
  
"What are you doing here? Leave me alone."  
  
The three started when they heard my voice, they didn't notice that I was already awake.  
  
The white robed person stood up, and went to the table where he placed his bag earlier. He placed the pile of papers down then turned around, looking at me.  
  
"How are you feeling, Sakura?"  
  
I shifted and covered my face with a pillow.  
  
"Get him out of here! Right now!"  
  
Tears began to run down my cheeks. I could hear the worried paces of the people in the room.  
  
"Sakura, this person here. he can help you. If you let him, please Sakura--- " Whatever tou-san wanted to say, it was broken off by Touya's anguished cries.  
  
"Why? Sakura, what has happened to you? This is not you. And I want my imouto back. I don't want to see you like this."  
  
He slumped into the chair, his face burrowed in his hands. His eyes were red now, and he thinks that that little thingy of his could penetrated through me.  
  
"Get out!" I screamed again, louder this time.  
  
Tou-san tried to protest but the robed guy led them out of the room, then closed the door.  
  
"Why aren't you going out yet."  
  
I turned to face him, his face was calm, unlike Touya's and tou-san's. He was leaning on the table, as he did earlier, his eyes locked on me.  
  
"Get out." my voice was only a whisper now, but I was sure he could hear me. He walked forward and sat on where Touya had been earlier.  
  
"I won't"  
  
So blunt! How dare he say that. He didn't have any right!  
  
"I'll make you." I threatened, but he didn't seem affected.  
  
"You can't, Sakura. And I hope by now, you know that. You know why I am here. I was once like you, even worse. Sakura, I'm here to listen."  
  
His eyes bore down into my soul. It was too much, I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I don't need you."  
  
He placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You don't need to need me, Sakura. You don't."  
  
Too much.  
  
I didn't what to say anymore, I began to sob uncontrollably. All the tears that had been trapped in all these months ran down freely down my cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, I felt him wrap his arms around me.  
  
"It's okay. cry if you wish."  
  
His voice was overly gentle. I tried to get free from his grasp, but he was too strong. Finally, I surrendered and just cried on his chest.  
  
Who was this person? I didn't know, but all I knew was that he taught me one very important thing.  
  
I wasn't alone.  
  
Miyoko Says: okay, hope you liked that. The guy their if you didn't notice was Darren. yes he is. What do you think? Is it okay? Does it suck? Tell me! 


End file.
